


Honey honey

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: 漫才风格的uckn
Kudos: 2





	Honey honey

忍足谦也打开了车门。副驾驶座上还遗留下一束玫瑰花，用粉红的包装纸包着，底端系上明黄色的丝带。谦也将花小心翼翼地放到了后座，然后坐上了副驾驶，关上了车门。他将座位调校放平，紧了紧身上的薄外套，侧转身体，慢慢闭上眼睛。  
天气预告说晚上会有暴雨，外面也已经响起雷声了。  
果不其然，谦也在车座上还没能熟睡，雨已经开始下了。  
他迷迷糊糊地看着挡风玻璃，打落在玻璃上的大颗雨珠顺势滑落下去。  
或者他应该打开车载电台，听一听深夜的广播节目的。不，还是算了吧，这样就更加睡不着了。

他的“家”，或者说“他们”的“家”，就在不远处的公寓楼上。  
但是现在还不能回去。因为那不是他一个人的住所。  
第二天就会恢复如初了，难熬的只有夜晚。只要太阳出来了，就没事了。

“谦也，你怎么在这睡着了？”  
谦也被轻轻摇醒，睁开眼睛的时候看见他面无表情的堂哥忍足侑士，艰难地扯开了一个笑容。  
“早上好，侑士。”  
“我说，你怎么在车里面睡着了？”  
“昨天值班得太晚，不知不觉就睡着了。”  
“你还会知道跑到副驾驶这边来睡啊？”  
侑士毫不留情地拆穿他，但是谦也只是笑了两声，打算将这件事蒙混过去。  
这是他们的车，两个人都有车钥匙，因为在同一家医院工作，所以共用的机会很多。平时一般都是侑士负责开车的，每次他都说着害怕谦也这个speed star一时控制不住就超速了，但其实谦也都知道，侑士不想自己太累了而已。昨晚是个好时机。本来都是按时下班的两个人，谦也故意说自己调休了，让侑士自己先开车回来，然后自己在外面游逛了一段时间，到差不多公共交通都没有之前，再回来。结果就是只能睡在车上了。  
反正只是微不足道的事情，忍足侑士不会在意，忍足谦也也不会在意。  
“呐，侑士，昨晚成功吗？”  
“什么成功？”  
“女朋友啊，你不是要带她回家吗？然后求婚？”  
“谁说的？”  
“不是买了花和戒指吗？”  
花还在车上呢，至于戒指，一定就戴在对方的无名指上了吧。  
“哈？”侑士冷笑了一声，“谁要把这些东西送给那个女人了？”  
“……侑士，又分手了？”  
又分手了。是的，“又”。  
忍足侑士的恋情，每次都以很迅速的速度展开，然后每次都在本应该进入热恋的时候分开。这都是第几次了？  
谦也嘀咕着什么话，大概都是些“不要这样了”、“女孩子们都在说你是个坏男人”、“这样下去会没女孩子喜欢你的”之类的废话。侑士觉得他喋喋不休的嘴很烦，能堵住最好了。  
“谦也，回去洗个澡再上班。”  
最后所有想说的都说不出来了，变成同样无关重要的话。  
是啊，他们兄弟就是这样，每次、每次都说着无关重要的话，做着无关重要的事，忍足侑士都要不知道，他们到底是为什么还要住在一起，明明小时候就是一直分开着的，早就习惯了各自的生活了吧。  
侑士冷淡的话语打断了谦也细碎的呢喃，他摇晃的瞳孔凝视着自己的堂哥。  
“嗯，我知道了。”  
所有原本想说的话都吞下去了。  
他会很乖的。已经不像小时候那样总是对着哥哥任性了，他已经长大了，不会再恣意妄为，不会再不成熟，不会再吵吵闹闹了。  
睡在车里真的浑身不舒服，腰和颈椎都好酸。  
下次侑士又带人回来的时候，果然还是去住时钟酒店吧。

其实忍足侑士是忍足谦也的英雄。  
他们年纪相差得并不大，侑士是在十月出生的，而谦也是在次年的三月出生，只差了五个月，还没半年。听彼此的妈妈说，还没满一岁的侑士就曾经隔着谦也的妈妈万里子的肚皮听过谦也的心跳了，那时候忍足和美跟还没会说话的侑士说那将来会是你的堂弟哦，侑士还似懂不懂地笑了起来。侑士很少会笑的，从很小的时候他就是一个不喜欢笑、只会安安静静一个人待着的孩子。可能因为他有些孤僻的性格吧，身边总是交不到什么朋友。比起跟别的小朋友一起滚在沙地里，侑士更喜欢一个人待着看看书、看看电视或者打打电玩，会陪着侑士玩的，就只有和他相差了只有五个月的堂弟谦也。  
谦也和侑士是完全相反的性格，他的身边总能聚集起很多朋友，如果想要一起玩的话，他一定不会缺玩伴的。但是谦也最喜欢的，还是跟他的堂哥一起。可能是觉得如果自己不陪在侑士身边，侑士就会很寂寞吧。其实侑士很享受寂寞，他根本不需要谦也多余的操心。  
谦也一直都没有告诉侑士，其实侑士是他的英雄。  
侑士肯定已经不记得了吧，在家附近的公园，有一个孩子王霸占了沙地，不让其他小朋友进去玩，谦也为了维护朋友，跟那个特别强壮的孩子理论，结果被狠狠地打了一顿，而当时没有朋友敢出来帮助谦也，只有一直都很安静的侑士挺身而出，跟那个孩子王打了一场。  
当然结果很惨，三个孩子都一身伤了。  
谦也第一次看见侑士生气，他跟那个强壮的孩子打架的时候，眼睛里闪着火。  
“我不会让你欺负谦也的！”  
那时候他的声音还是那么稚气，也不洪亮。不过那是第一个愿意保护自己而挡在了自己身前的人，谦也看着侑士并不宽广的背，几乎都要哭出来了，明明被痛打的时候都还没哭。  
这件事，侑士肯定已经不记得了吧。人都不喜欢记住不愉快的记忆的，而跟别人打架是不愉快的记忆，所以侑士不记得了，只有谦也还记着。  
之后他们分开了很长时间。  
从小学四年级开始，侑士就随着家人四处搬家，最后离开了大阪，去了东京。  
虽然说有各种各样的现代科技，物理上的距离分开并不是真正的断绝联系，但是不能看见真正的人，就总觉得缺了些什么。  
不过谦也都觉得那是自己的想法，其实侑士不太在乎。  
想要说话的话，电话就可以了，如果想要见面，那就把视频功能也开了。虽然碰不到，摸不着，不过他们即使面对面，也不会去进行什么亲密接触。  
他们不是孩子了，两个长大的人总不能因为些小事就拥抱。  
后来谦也考了东京的医大，去了东京，刚好侑士也有了离开家里独立生活的想法，于是他们就像普通室友一样，合租了一个公寓。  
或者没有堂兄弟这层血缘关系，他们的室友关系能来得牢固一些。

谦也换上了白大褂，准备回到科室的时候，遇到了侑士的科室的护士。  
她看见了谦也的脸，大惊小怪了起来：“谦也医生，你脸色好差啊。”  
“诶、”谦也忍不住摸了摸自己的脸，“真的吗？那我再去洗洗脸……”  
“不是说你的脸脏啦，你的脸色很苍白诶，不舒服吗？”  
“唔……不是啦，昨晚没睡好。”  
“你跟忍足医生昨晚做了什么吗？”  
诶？什么意思？女护士这句暧昧的话让谦也不知所措起来。  
他慌慌张张地胡乱摇着手，“没、没有做什么啊，我们、我们什么都没有……”  
“啊啦，谦也医生这么紧张做什么啦？你跟忍足医生不是住在一起的吗？我还以为你们一起通宵看足球比赛之类的？啊、你们都会打网球是吧，其实是一起看网球比赛看得很晚？这样可不行哦，会影响工作的。”  
察觉是自己想多了，谦也像是放弃了抵抗一样，肩膀都垂下来了。  
“啊、嗯……我会注意的了……”  
“我们没通宵看比赛。”  
侑士的声音突然插了进来，谦也一个激灵，回头就看见了他有些不愉快的表情。  
生气了吗？可是为什么生气？  
“侑士……”  
“谦也这个傻瓜昨天没回家睡觉，我担心了一晚上睡不好，就这样。”  
“诶……原来原因在你啊，谦也医生。”  
女护士回过头，看着谦也。  
侑士把问题全部推给了他，这让他无法适从，不知道怎么去应对。  
“我、我……”  
“昨晚为什么不回家睡觉，谦也？”  
侑士是故意的。谦也终于反应过来了，单独在一起的时候不去问，就是要挑有别人在场的时候问，因为他知道没有外部的压力，谦也肯定会说谎吧。  
“我、我……对了，我昨晚去喝酒了哦，跟中学时候的同学，喝醉了大脑迷迷糊糊，就在车里睡着了。啊、车不是我开的，是我的同学……开到了楼下之后我就让他先回去了，大概……是这样？”  
一听就是编出来的啊。谦也都快咬上自己的舌头了。  
“哪个同学？白石吗？”  
“嗯嗯，就是他。”  
“下次去喝酒跟我打个电话，我去接你。”  
“啊……嗯，我知道了。”  
这么蹩脚的谎言侑士肯定能识穿啊，但是他没有拆穿谦也。  
他们两个人闹出来的小闹剧就这样落幕了，满心八卦的小护士似乎也觉得事情并没有什么谈资了，也识趣地去做自己的事了。  
侑士最后看了谦也一眼，也转身回到自己的科室去了，剩下谦也一个呆呆地站在原地。  
他突然才发觉自己好像话剧落幕之后忘记下场的演员，连忙拍了拍自己的脸，让自己打起精神，再回到岗位上。

怎么会变成这样呢。  
越来越不知道要怎么和侑士相处了。  
两个男的住在一起，也总说不上有什么不方便吧。生活习惯都差不多，因为他们出身的家庭也非常相近，也是接受一样的家庭教育的。也没什么不良嗜好和习惯，因为都是医生，都会注意健康的生活规律。性格方面，当然会有些吵吵闹闹，他们小时候就经常这样吵个不停，但是毕竟现在也长大了，也学会了成熟，任性和胡闹都会注意克制的，倒不如因为谦也学会了克制，才会让他们变得有些无话可说，因为无架可吵。  
如果他们不是有着亲缘关系，那么多好啊。这样的局面肯定不会因为他们刻在DNA里的血缘而只能无结果地拖延下去。  
今天他们一起下班了，当然也一起坐车回家。  
车还是侑士开的，比起在车上熬了一晚的谦也，虽然他昨晚也睡不好，但至少是睡在床上的，身体的不适没谦也来得厉害。  
东京的交通不怎么好，下班高峰的时候，该堵还是会堵的。  
侑士放在方向盘上的手指一下一下敲打着方向盘，因为要缓和静默的气氛，他伸手去打开了车载电台。  
正好放着歌，是昭和金曲。  
“侑士。”  
谦也向来都不是什么耐得住性子的人，所以他说话了。  
“怎么了？”侑士仍然看着前面的车屁股。前面是辆7座的SUV，车屁股特别大。  
“侑士……你和你女朋友怎么了？”  
“那女人不是我女朋友。”  
“你们不是都交往了……唔……一个星期？”  
“没交往。”  
“都牵手了哦。”  
“我小时候也经常牵着你逛街，我们也交往吗？”  
“……”  
这不是一个恰当的比喻。不，这种比喻不可以的吧。  
“可是你不是买了花和戒指吗？”  
“不是给她的。”  
谦也的脑袋转不过来，以他的直线逻辑来看，事情大概非黑即白。  
“你一脚踏两船？还跟别的女生在交往？花和戒指是送给别的女生的？”  
“你胡说八道些什么呢！”  
被吼了回去的谦也缩了缩身体。  
侑士真的生气了。大概是从昨天他没有回家开始，就一直生气到现在。  
可是为什么要生气啊，因为又一次无疾而终的恋爱？他也给不了侑士什么好建议，每次都只能劝他认认真真地谈一次恋爱吧，不过果然，这么空洞苍白的话一点实际性作用都没有啊。  
“侑士，不要生气了……”  
“你到底知不知道我在气什么？”  
“跟女朋友分手了？”  
“我都说了那个人不是我女朋友！”  
啊，前面的车屁股动了。侑士带着一肚子闷气踩下了油门，车滑了出去一段，结果前面的车屁股又停了，他只能又踩一脚刹车，整个车因为惯性晃了一晃，车上的人也跟着晃了一晃。还好有安全带，不然谦也这白痴一定会整个人撞到前面的挡风玻璃去。  
“那……侑士是……”谦也绞尽脑汁，终于想到了一点头绪，“侑士是被甩了所以不高兴？”  
这个理由很充分嘛。  
侑士一个激动按了一下喇叭，喇叭声吓了谦也一跳，谦也一个条件反射抖了一下。  
“你是白痴吗？”  
“干嘛呢！怎么突然骂人！”  
突然挨骂的谦也马上就反驳了。  
好久没有吵架了，生气中竟然还带点怀念。以前他们在一起的时候就是这样一天三大吵，比吃饭的频率还高。  
侑士连敲了三下方向盘，喇叭连响了三声“叭叭叭”。  
“你是真的傻还是假的傻啊？白痴！”  
“都说了不准骂我！侑士才是白痴！”  
“你就是个大白痴啊！这么大束花放在车上面你都不看看上面插着的心意卡写的是什么吗？‘给我的挚爱忍足谦也’！！落款是忍足侑士！！”  
“我干嘛要看你的花啊我又不要偷窥你的隐私！！”  
等一下，刚才侑士说什么来着？  
下意识冲出口的话说完了谦也才来回味那句话。  
侑士说什么来着？“给我的挚爱忍足谦也”？  
“呜哇你告白怎么还喊的全名！！好不浪漫！！”  
“喊全名才正式啊！！白痴！！”  
“说了不要喊我白痴！你才是白痴！白痴侑士！”  
“连送花对象都搞错了的人不是白痴还是什么！我连戒指内圈里的名字都刻好了，就因为你这个白痴不回家，我白等了一晚上！觉都没睡！”  
“那你不会给我打个电话啊！”  
“我给你打电话然后接的是白石藏之介，呵，那我怎么办？马上把戒指吃了吗？”  
“怎么又跟白石有关系啦！你就是在强词夺理！”  
“你每次都拿白石来当挡箭牌还好意思跟我说！我都跟你住一块了！马上就要睡一张床了！你还好意思整天提别的男人！”  
谦也的眼睛闪着星星一般的光，呆滞地看着他的堂兄。  
刚才吵的东西也太多了，他需要点时间来消化。  
可能是安静得太久了，甚至连前面的车屁股又动了，谦也还是没有反应得过来，侑士也跟着疑惑了。  
“谦也？”  
“等一下，侑士，我们刚才吵什么来着？”  
“戒指和花。”  
“嗯，戒指和花……送谁的来着？”  
“送忍足谦也。”  
“诶……你的新女朋友叫忍足谦也啊……”  
这个人到底是真的傻还是装的傻啊。  
侑士又差点敲了方向盘，不过因为刚好前面的车屁股停下了，敲方向盘变成了踩刹车，谦也的身体又晃了晃。  
如果能把他脑子里的水给晃干净就好了，侑士向天祈祷。  
“诶……不对，忍足谦也是我诶……”  
“是啊，你是忍足谦也。”侑士没好气地说。  
“所以你昨晚是要跟我告白吗？”  
“我昨晚是要跟你求婚。”  
“诶？跳过告白，直接求婚？”  
“不行吗？我们都已经同居五年了，是五年了！你是女的孩子都生两个了。”  
“可是你一直都没跟我说啊。”  
“我昨天不打算跟你说了，是你不回家。”  
“诶、是这样啊……那，对不起……”  
侑士从前面的车屁股移开视线，扭过头看自己的堂弟，他还真的露出了带有歉意的样子，老老实实低着头。  
“算了，也不是什么大事。”  
他好像打在了一团棉花上，好无力啊。  
大概就是这样吧，这么多年来他都完全没有自己这个堂弟的办法。  
“那、侑士，你还要求婚吗？”  
“那你答应吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“傻瓜。”  
“不要说我傻瓜啦……”  
可恶，明明这么简单的事情怎么会弄得这么复杂。  
“那侑士，戒指呢？”  
花他看见了，那只传说中的戒指他可是一直都没看到真容。  
“我吃掉了。”  
“哈啊？”  
“因为你说你昨晚跟白石去喝酒。”  
“诶诶诶诶！那是说谎！不是真的！侑士，戒指呢！？不会真的吃掉吧？！现在回医院洗胃吧！！”  
“白痴，别抢我方向盘！”

好了，这下轮到后面的车给他们鸣喇叭了。  
戒指还是等回到家之后再认认真真给他套上吧，毕竟生活需要点仪式感啊。

“都说了别抢方向盘！给我坐好！！”


End file.
